dinodominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggs
Dinosaur Eggs are a new feature added to the game April 19, 2013. Players are able to raise their own dinosaur from an egg. When starting the campaign all players will be given one free dinosaur egg and more eggs can be purchased at the Egg Store or found while exploring. All "wild" eggs hatch into normal dinos and have an edge during events. These normals look like coloured normals with a greenish background. Egg Incubator To care for an egg, go to "BioRoom" from the Lab menu and then select "Egg Incubator." Here you can see your egg in the chamber. Use your finger to rub the screen and pet the egg. Continue to do this until you are notified that the egg is warm. This consumes one yellow energy bar. You have 5 energy bars below the time until hatching which slighty increases the progress bar below the egg. The yellow energy bars refill at a rate of one every thirty minutes. When the bar is full, the Egg Level will increase by one, and the hatched dinosaur's stats will increase. The higher the Egg Level is when it hatches, the more potential the dinosaur has. Come back to warm the egg as much as possible to get a stronger dinosaur when it hatches! You can also care for other people's eggs and have other players care for yours. This will earn you 20 Fuel Points (note that this doesn't increase the total overall fuel, just repenishes 20 fuel) if it is a friend's eggs or 20 Friendship Points if they are a stranger. You can rub a total of three other eggs per day. You will be able to care for your egg once every 30 minutes. When your dinosaur finally hatches, you will be able to give it a name consisting of up to 13 characters. Your dinosaur will then appear in your "Dinosaur List." You can only incubate one egg at a time. Once your free dinosaur hatches, you will be able to purchase more eggs and hatch more dinos! Notes: for the starter egg the max level is 8 so it requires 7 warmings at 5 hour intervals during the incubation time. So this leaves 13 hours open of having your egg waiting to be warmed. Egg Store The Egg Store allows the player to purchase eggs that are guaranteed to hatch into Rare or Super Rare Dinosaurs. There are currently six eggs to choose from. Rare eggs cost 1000 D Gold while SR eggs cost 7000 D Gold. D Gold is the game's purchasable currency that is roughly $1 for 100 D Gold. Hopefully more affordable eggs will become available for casual players in future. The eggs hatch into ER (Egg Rare) or ES (Egg Super) dinosaurs that are likely stronger than the normal versions (depending on how often they are cared for. All buyable eggs have a 7 day hatching time. Eggs Egg Born Dinos EN Albertaceratops.png EN Argentinosaurus.png En brachio.png EN Deino.png EN Diabloceratops.png Egg Iguanodon Icon.png EN Elasmosaurus.png EN Pachy.png EN Para.png En saltasaurus.png EN Spinosaurus.png EN T-rex.png EN Velociraptor.png ER Talas.png ER trice.png ES Shadowsaurus.png ES New Super.png Egg Super margi.png ES Hatzegopterix.png Es megalosaurus.png Screenshot 2013-06-09-21-24-08.png Screenshot 2013-07-01-09-13-50.png ES Plesiosaurus.png ES Dracorex.png Screenshot 2013-06-30-23-37-39.png IMG_0252.PNG|ES Hatchlings IMG_0254.PNG|ER Hatchlings Promo egg.jpg|Starter Egg Triceratops IMG_0273.PNG|Finding a Normal Egg im aster .jpg|Saltasaurus from a normal egg EN T-rex stats.png ES Shadowsaurus stats.png EN T-rex hatched.png IMG_0312.PNG Untitled.png Category:Game Mechanics